Harry Potter and The Avengers
by AlluringMelody
Summary: The Harry Potter world is about to change. The Marvel world and the Harry Potter combine. With new parents, the Hogwarts students have new twists and turns. AU.
1. I'm a what?

**Hello, wonderful readers, I'm back. This is my first ever cross over fic. In this story, the point of view will change. Hermione will most likely be the main character. Due to her parentage, she is more sarcastic, but what do you expect with her new Dad? Sense this world is AU, many things will change. So all parings and deaths are fair game. This will be all 7 years of Hogwarts. I imagine this will be a very very long story. I will also be quoting the books. I always loved it when i read fics that did that. I can't wait until the world of hero's and magic collide.**

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K Rowling. Let me get the fluxweed this full moon, and maybe then. **

Hermione awoke to the enticing smell of bacon. She smiled, curling back up under her covers. She loved it when her father made breakfast. Suddenly Hermione felt wide awake. Her father only made breakfast when it was a holiday or something happened, and today was certainly not her birthday. She gave a huge sigh. Whatever her dad did was not going to be pleasant. At least she could hold off for a while. Hermione pushed her blankets off her king sized bed. She walked quietly to the full sized bathroom, connected to her bedroom. Hermione turned the water on hot, in her marble tub. Her father took his time on breakfast anyway. The better to bribe her with. Hermione lathered herself quickly, before she could relax in the large bath. Too soon she got out, wrapping a fluffy towel around herself and her hair. On her bed, a new red schoolgirls dress lay, with a matching red bow, knee high white socks, and black Mary Janes. So today she was to appear innocent. Hermione changed into her clothes. She walked back into the bathroom, where she had left her straightener. Her usual bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were reflected back at her, in the mirror. She was rather petite for an eleven year old, like a porcelain doll. In no time at all, her unmanageable hair was silky, smooth, and bow in the perfect place. In fact, it was almost illogical how quickly Hermione could get ready in the morning. If she wasn't a girl of science, she would almost say it was like magic. With that thought in mind, Hermione trudged into the kitchen, where her father was just finishing up breakfast. Pancakes, fresh fruit and bacon, already sat on the table. Her dad was scraping eggs onto a plate, setting those down as well. Hermione began to grow nervous. The last time he made a breakfast this big, he had been nearly killed.

"Father, what have you done?" Hermione tutted.

"Oh Hermione, you look lovely. Pepper, tell her how lovely she looks." Her dad said, ignoring her.

"Mum, what is going on?" Hermione asked, patiently. One was not the daughter of Tony Stark, without picking up patience. Though Pepper was not her mother biologically, she was as good as it. Tony was left Hermione, on his doorstep. She was what came out of a night he wasn't too careful, in England. Her biological mother wanted nothing to do with her. Hermione didn't mind, Tony had loved her right away. Pepper had too, so she was always mum to Hermione. That's why Hermione was so pleased when they were married, several years ago. Not only was it the right thing for their happiness, but it stopped the irksome flow of women that wore too much perfume and makeup.

"Tony." Pepper said, with warning. A heavy silence fell over the table. Hermione spied some papers on the middle of the table. She tried to snatch them, but her dad had gotten to them first.

"Jarvis, what are those?" Hermione asked, sweetly.

"Those appear to be admittance papers to a private school." Jarvis replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have installed him in here." Tony grumbled.

"Private school papers!" Hermione gasped.

"Now, your father and I knew you weren't going to take this well." Pepper said. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I take this well? I've always wanted to go to school with ignorant children, whose intelligence doesn't hold a candle to mine." Hermione huffled.

"See, she's taking it rather well." Tony laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione questioned.

"Your mother and I have done some thinking. The new school year is coming up and it's time you had a bit of a childhood. You need to make some friends your own age." Tony said.

"Hey, it's not my fault you've never let me meet my cousins. Don't pretend I don't have any. I know Uncle Steve has at least mentioned a kid around my age. Anyway, I'm perfectly fine being home schooled." Hermione sniffed. It was true. Hermione was completely brilliant. Especially, when it came to science. She was always helping her father in what she liked to call, "his secret lair." She was definitely farther ahead then other kids her age. Hermione also spent a great deal traveling with her parents. It was mostly between Stark Industries main operations, New York and London. Hermione had barely spoken to children her own age.

"Hermione, you know your aunts and uncles are just close family friends. We don't want you kids to be forced to like each other, or to be mixed up in our issues. Maybe when you're older. " Pepper said, soothingly. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes.

"Afraid that all of us kids will decided to train for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Hermione scoffed.

"Of course not. It's not like you're reckless or impulsive." Tony said, smiling.

"And where do I get that from?" Hermione muttered.

"Well, I'm off to work. Someone has to keep this business afloat." Pepper said. She grabbed her lunch off the counter and kissed Tony. "Hermione, behave your self." Once Hermione knew Pepper was out the door, she turned to her father.

"Who's idea?" Hermione asked. She did not take her eyes off him, even when she finally began to eat breakfast.

"Both of ours, no need to interogate me." Tony said.

"You could train me now! I could be a real asset to the agency." Hermione gave him big, pleading eyes.

"Just what ever father wants, his daughter to follow in the footsteps of trained assassins." Hermione blushed, but held her ground.

"Come on, I don't have to be a field agent...right away." Tony rolled his eyes and continued on his breakfast.

"After New York last year, do you honestly think I'd allow it?" Hermione gave a huge sigh.

"I assume this dress is for a meeting with the head of the school?" Tony nodded and gave her a small grin.

"You know, we could try public school." Hermione gave a huge grin. "Just tell Pepper this came out of a large argument."

Hermione was washing the dishes, while her father sat in the living room. The arangement was usually, dad cooks and Hermione cleans. She didn't really mind all that much. At least she got out of private school. Hermione looked out the window, in though. Funny, it looked as though there was an oddly shaped creature coming toward their house. Being naturally curious, Hermione ran to the window. There was an owl, in broad daylight! It seemed to be carrying a letter.

"Uh Father!"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Is S.H.I.E.L.D using owls per chance?" Hermione quickly unlatched the window. The owl soared into the dinning room, ruffling its feathers importantly.

"No, who do I look like, Rogers? I think pigeons used to deliver messages in his time." Tony walked into the dinning room and froze in shock. "You said you saw the owl to, right?"

"Of course I did! The seal on the letter looks unfamiliar." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I don't know where this could be from. S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't waste their time teaching dumb animals to deliver mail. We have technology now." The "dumb animal" in question gave an irritated hoot and bit Tony on his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes. This owl looked highly intelligent. Leave it to her father to assume all animals are stupid.

"Could it be Asgardian? This looks like something Uncle Thor would pull."

"Could be." Tony was looking at the letter, with the same expression as Hermione.

"Only one way to find out." Hermione promptly picked up the letter and set it on the scanner, built into a side table. "Jarvis, does this look familiar to you?"

"It matches nothing in my records." Jarvis said. Hermione picked it up, muttering her thanks. She saw the oddest purple seal. It looked like a crest of some sort. The back of her letter was written in the same color ink.  
_Hermione Jean Stark_  
_The Kitchen_  
She dropped it, before she finished reading it.  
"It knew where I'd be." Hermione's head was spinning from this. Suddenly a loud pop sounded in the room. An old man, wearing midnight blue robes adorned with golden stars, appeared from thin air. Hermione heard the familiar clatter of her dad's suit. Once the armor covered Tony, Hermione was pushed behind him.  
"Oh way to be subtle, my hero." Hermione snorted. "He has no weapons, besides that stick, could be of Asgard."

"Anything could be a weapon. You should know that looks can be deceiving. He definitely isn't from Asgard. There was no flash of light, which usually happens when Mr. High and Mighty decides to show up."

"If I may interrupt, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of a school known as Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, kindly. He had a crooked nose, half moon spectacles, and piercing blue eyes that made Hermione feel as if he could see her soul.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes. Now, it would be appreciated if you could lead me to your sitting room. You both may want to sit down for this." Dumbledore said. Hermione shrugged, ushering Dumbledore and her father into the living room.

"Father, take off that suit now." Hermione hissed. Tony reluctantly listened, but she knew he had sent a command to Jarvis to keep a close eye on Dumbledore. Better be safe than sorry.

"So, what exactly is Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you read that letter in your hand?" Dumbledore responded. Hermione complied, pulling out the thick parchment paper.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Stark,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione stared in utter shock. She silently handed the letter over to her father. It looked as if he had read over the letter several times.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Tony said, weakly. Hermione gaped at him.

"Of course it is!" She retaliated.

"No one we know can joke like this. Well, maybe Quill, but I've only met him a handful of times.

"Sir, I would like some proof, before I believe a claim like this." Hermione said, firmly.

"Why, certainly." Dumbledore chuckled. He waved his stick and turned their coffee table into a pig and back.

"Oh my Gods. Father, is there any form of technology that can do that?" Hermione sputtered. Her father shook his head, for once at a loss of words.

"Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione's brown eyes were twinkling.

"Loads. Why haven't I heard about magic before? How did I get magic, is it hereditary? Why did you deliver the letter by owl?" Hermione gushed. She cut herself off before she asked any more.

"The Wizarding world is a secret society set up with our own laws. We live away from muggles, which are non magic people. This is for our own and their protection. You are something called a muggleborn. This means you are a witch born to two non magic parents. We are still not quite sure how this happens. Other students can be half-bloods, the most common kind, which means they are born to one magic parent or their blood line is mixed between magic and muggle. Students can also be pure-bloods, which is someone born to an all magic family. Wizards have several methods of common communication. The only kind you need to know, at the time, is mail by owls." Dumbledore said.

"Mail by owls, that seems highly inefficient!" Hermione said.

"And a secret society? You are probably aware that my line of work is going to find where Hermione goes to school, correct?" Tony added.

"Not to worry, Mr. Stark, I am good friends with Nick Fury. Our secret is well protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. As for owl mail, owls can find any person, any where, at any time. They are highly intelligent and don't even need a mailing adress. It may be slower than muggle technology, but there are other ways to deliver mail in real time." Dumbledore said.

"I knew Fury had secrets on top of secrets." Tony said, looking at Hermione.

"Can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Hermione wondered.

" was founded many centuries ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Hogwarts has four houses, one of which you will be sorted into, named after one of the founders." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, you said this is a school of magic, correct?" Hermione asked, timidly.

"I did, Miss Stark." Dumbledore said.

"Where is she going to get all her school supplies?" Tony asked, catching on. Dumbledore laughed warmly.

"I'm sure you're well acquainted with secret facilitates. You can get to it in London. I can lead you there." Dumbledore said.

"Well Hermione, is this what you want?" Tony asked. Hermione beamed at him.

"You know my weakness. This is an opportunity to learn things that even you don't know. I could never pass this up." Hermione said. She found this whole situation ironic. She got out of one private school, just to go to another one.

Hermione was used to attracting attention on the streets. Her father was a famous hero and eyes following them was a given. However, Hermione wasn't used to the odd looks that Dumbledore seemed to attract. Dumbledore had lead them to the grubby shop, called The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had passed it many times before. Tony gave her an odd look.

"Why are we stopped here?" Tony asked. His eyes seemed to pass right over it.

"Can't you see it?" Hermione asked, unsurely. She had an odd feeling that only Dumbledore and her could see it.

"What am I looking at?" Tony wondered, looking baffled.

"Don't be alarmed, only wizards can see The Leaky Cauldron. This keeps muggles from accidentally wandering into our world." Dumbledore said, reassuringly.

"So you expect me to walk into a strange place I can't see?" Tony grumbled. Hermione grabbed his hand, pulling him through the door.

"It didn't stop you from your night time escapades." Hermione smirked. Tony looked scandalous. Inside was an average looking pub. Well, mostly average. A broom was sweeping itself in the corner and a rag was cleaning some goblets.

"Anything to drink, Albus?" Tom the bartender asked.

"Nothing at the moment Tom, I'm just escorting a new Hogwarts student." Dumbledore replied, cheerfully.

"Welcome, you should have a great time at Hogwarts." Tom said, giving a grin that showed his multiple missing teeth. Dumbledore lead them to the back, he tapped several bricks on the wall. A stone archway opened up.

"Please tell me you can see this, father." Hermione gasped.

"This is hard to miss." Tony said.

"Once you're through the bar, the enchantment lifts." Dumbledore said, helpfully. The group walked through the archway, successfully leaving the muggle world. "This is where I leave you. The first thing you are going to want to do is go to Gringotts Bank. There you can exchange your muggle money into wizard coins. Other than that, follow your school supply list and remember to catch the train at platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station, on September 1st. You must go straight through the walll between platforms 9 and 10. A running start seems to help. Good luck Miss Stark." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, Sir. I was wondering if I could go by a different last name. At least, until I get adjusted in the school." Hermione asked.

"Of course, just mention it to Professor McGonagall when you feel the time is right." Dumbledore said. With a swish of his cloak, he disappeared in the crowd.

"What a character. Thost his mother know, he wearith her drapes?" Tony snickered.

"Oh grow up, dad." Hermione scoffed. Gringotts was a large white building, with bronze doors. At the front of the building, there was a peculiar creature. Hermione didn't have time to think of what it was because her father was already ushering her inside. There were more of those strange, hostile, looking creatures.

"Well, I'm going to talk to one of those things at the front desk. Why don't you take a look at your school list?" Hermione nodded her head. She pulled the envelope out of her purse and took out the second piece of parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1_) by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theor_y by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

This was the most extraordinary school list Hermione had ever seen (not like she had seen any before this). She had read through the list several times by the time Tony had come back over. He carried a large sack of money, where coins jingled merrily.

"Father, can I please have an owl? They're very useful." Hermione gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, you have a Jarvis. At least he'll look out for you." Hermione knew the only reason Jarvis would go would be to spy on her. Her father's trust in her was resounding. As soon as they were out in the street, it was hard to think at all. There was just so much. Tony pulled Hermione to the nearest window. On desplay was a sleak broomstick. Hermione could see the name Nimbus Two Thousand etched into the handle.

"Dad is that a magic broom?" Hermione stared at it, in wonder.

"No Hermione, its most definitely a broom for sweeping."

"We should get my uniform first." Hermione stood on tiptoes looking for anything that could resemble a clothing shop. Tony, who was significantly taller, had already seen Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I'm going to take a look around. Stay here until I get back. That means don't leave the shop, understand?" There went all the loopholes. Not that Hermione wanted to leave on her own. She didn't want to get lost in an entirely different world.

"I understand." Hermione entered the shop on her own. A squat witch greeted her.

"I'm Madam Malkin. Hogwarts, I assume?" Madam Malkin said. Hermione stood on a stool, while Madam Malkin pinned up her robes. Hermione heard the tinkle of a bell. She saw a second witch, wearing the shop's uniform of mauve robes, hurry to great the customer. A girl with a face like a pug tool the stool next to Hermione.

"I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said. Hermione resisted the urge to comment on her James Bond like way of naming herself.

"Pleasure." Hermione said, stiffly.

"What house do you think you're going to be sorted into? I'm going to be in Slytherin. My whole family was." Hermione fidgeted nervously. This was her first time in a situation where she felt behind others her age.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you can tell me about the houses. I know there are 4 of them." Pansy wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Hermione... Granger." Granger seemed to work.

"I don't recognize that surname." Hermione didn't know what she said that changed this girls demeanor. Granted, she hadn't really spoken to others her age before.

"I don't know how you would."

"All pure-bloods know others of their status."

"Oh, that must be because I'm muggle born. This place is fascinating, isn't it?" Hermione beamed at Pansy. Her smile quickly dropped, when she saw the look on Pansy's face. It looked as if Pansy swallowed a lemon. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course you wouldn't think that, seeing as you're one of them and all."

"Pardon? One of what?" Hermione was getting a bad feeling about this girl.

"A spawn of one of those savages. Your kind shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts. You probably have less magic than a squib." Hermione wasn't sure what Pansy meant by squib, but she knew it was meant as offensive. Hermione glared at her. "What, has it lost its tongue?"

"No, why bother? Natural selection can take its course."

"You're all set dear." Madame Malkin said, oblivious to the girl's tension.

"Thank you." Hermione said. Tony came in just in time to pay for her robes and cloak. He handed Madame Malkin some funny looking coins.

"Hey 'Mione, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, why don't we get my wand now. I've been looking forward to it." Hermione replied, giving a small smile. The pair walked for a while, until they reached the last shop. It was a bit shabby and there was peeling gold letters on the door that said Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Looks like the least magical place we've been." Hermione had to agree. For all the flashy shops she saw before, this one looked almost normal. Hermione pushed open the door. A bell tinkled and Tony sat in the sole chair. Inside the shop Hermione could feel the thrumming if magic. She should have known better than to judge this place by looks.

"Welcome." An old man said. Hermione shook his hand. His pale eyes made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed I am. I don't believe I have seen you nor your family before. Who are you?" Ollivander said, in his quiet voice.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said. Tony raised his eyebrow. Hermione gave him a look that screamed, it was the best I could come up with. "Will that be a problem?"

"Why would it be, Miss Granger?" Ollivander said.

"I met this girl that told me because I was a muggle born, I shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts. I mean, I guess it makes sense. Someone with two magic parents should have more magic than someone without any." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"Your parentage has nothing to do with the magic you have. Magic flows through you. A wand is used to channel your power. You are just as magical and deserving as anyone else." Ollivander said. "Now, which is your wand arm?"

"My right one." She saw Mr. Ollivander raise his own wand. A tape measure began measuring her of its own accord.

"Maple wood, 13 inches, and a core of unicorn tail hair. Each Ollivander wand uses a core of dragon heart string, phoenix feather, or unicorn hair." He handed Hermione the wand. No sooner had she touched the wand, he had taken it away. After some time she had a pile of half a dozen wands.

"Try this one, vine wood, 10 3/4 inches, core of dragon heart string. It is bendy and excellent for both charm work and Transfiguration." As soon as Hermione touched the wand, a warmth traveled through her. This felt like an extension of her arm. Nothing had ever felt more right. Golden sparks shot out of the end. Ollivander and Tony both clapped.

"Congratulations on your wand. Treat it well. After all, the wand does choose the wizard." Hermione handed Ollivander 7 Galleons for her wand and continued on her way.

"So you're a real witch now. Mind turning Captain Righteousness into a toad?" Tony laughed.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works." Hermione replied.

"Why don't you tell me what happened in Madame Malkins and I'll get you an ice-cream for it."

"...and she told me that they shouldn't let my kind in Hogwarts!" The whole story came out through the time it took her to finish her hot fudge sundae.

"Kids are cruel no matter where you go 'Mione."

"Why did you want me to go in a place full of them then?"

"Because the world is full of evil. Sometimes you will find good." Tony blanched. "Oh great, I sound like your mother."

"Well thanks mum. That actually helped."

"Good, because that is not happening again. If we hurry and pick up the rest of your school things, we can get some shawarma."

**Please review. I would like to hear some ideas or criticism.**


	2. The Visitor

**Hello darling readers! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I have been so long, but I have been so busy. With ACTS and the musical getting more demanding, I haven't had any time to write. I also had no motivation. You all have a friend of mine to thank. They sent me a bunch of Harry Potter memes and I was inspired again. **

** This chapter is in Harry's POV, but I couldn't resist adding some Hermione. I have also started quoting the book, just a little, at the end. I am also so happy! 15 follows so far and 8 favorites! You guys are the best. I am also going to thank my reviewers!**

**Wolf Link: Thank you so much! Awesome name, by the way!**

**Sakura Lisel: Hermione is lying about her last name because she wants to be judged on her own accomplishments, not on having a famous parent. I also wanted to ease everyone into her new last name. By the end of first year or the beginning of second, she will go by Stark. Also, you'll have to wait and see what happens at the Sorting, I'll explain then. Thanks for your input and I hope I cleared everything up.**

**Penny is Wise: Thank you! And perhaps Harry isn't exactly an abused little runt anymore. Guess you're going to have to read to find out!**

**Thanks again everyone. **

**~Chapter 2~**

He was in a state of complete focus. His breathing came at a forced pace, sweat dripping off the back of his neck. The only thing that mattered was the punching bag in front of him. If he didn't keep going then they would come back. Those memories he tried desperately to keep at bay. He hit the large white bag harder.

_A dark closet_

No, he mustn't think about it.

_A large man holding him by his dark hair. Tears running down his face._

It was over. He wasn't there anymore.

_A little chubby boy getting the love and attention he never did_.

Why did it even matter? He knew they never cared. He needed to get back on track.

_He didn't understand, he didn't do anything wrong. The large man slapped him across his face. It left a large, red handprint. When he started crying, it only made it worse. It never stopped._

But it did stop. He was away from that awful place. Making up his mind, he gave the punching bag one last punch, before he sunk down to his knees.

_A flash of green light, cold laughter._

Wait, that was new. Green light? Could that be from his birth parents car crash? He couldn't remember it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Harry?" A voice said. A hand squeezed his shoulder, in a fatherly gesture. Instinctively, Harry recoiled, but slowly relaxed.

"Yeah, dad?" Harry muttered, sheepishly.

"You forgot the gloves. Hurting yourself doesn't help." Harry looked up at the bag. He was startled to see it dripping red, like a violent painting. "Let's get you bandaged up."

Harry followed his dad up the stairs, from the basement gym. They only walked a little ways before reaching a small bathroom. Other than the larger than average basement, the house was nothing special, just an average suburban home. There were a few more bedrooms than Harry and his father neeeded, but with all the people that came over, the space was grately needed. Harry loved it more than anything. He was jolted back to reality when he felt cold water run over his stinging hands.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped. The red swirled down the drain. Now Harry could see the angry purple discoloration of his knuckles.

"Harry James Rodgers, you sure did a number on yourself." Steve chuckled. Harry shook his head, he knew his adoptive father was trying to keep it light. Harry was used to this tactic; he had been Steve's son for nearly 6 years. In that time, Steve had been more family than Harry had ever had. Even with all the craziness of S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

"I was thinking about them again."

"What about?"

"Just different memories. But there was something else this time. Green light and laughter. I don't even know where that's from." Harry shook his head. Something wasn't adding up. Harry glanced at his dad; it seemed as if Steve was having the same thoughts.

"Do you think it could have been from a nightmare, a while back? It couldn't be from the car crash, the laughter wouldn't make sense."

"It's no use dwelling over. Whatever happened in the past, needs to stay there." Harry wished this time, he could follow this. He looked up in the mirror. The same messy jet black hair greeted him, in desperate need of a haircut. Due to this, Harry couldn't even make out the odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. His jade green eyes blinked behind his glasses. He was rather fit for a near 11 year old. Often times, Harry would join his dad, when Steve worked out. Harry pushed his glasses up his face. Some things never changed.

"I understand completely. Now, what is it that you want to do about your birthday tomorrow?" Harry grinned. He was always allowed to pick dinner and an activity on his birthday.

"I'm not sure. 11 has always seemed sort of special. Maybe hot dogs and apple pie. We could go to a movie to."

"Wow, you sure have high standards." Steve shook his head, chuckling. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well I mean, you could take me to work." Harry tried very hard to keep an innocent face.

"Absolutely not."

"But- but..."

"It's not that I don't think you're capable. It's just, you shouldn't get mixed up in this yet. I would never tell you that you couldn't do it. You should at least wait until you're a legal adult." Steve looked at Harry with pleading eyes, begging him to understand. Harry sighed and nodded.

"I know. Hey, it was worth a shot, right?" Steve ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Of course son. Keep trying and maybe one day it will be yes."

"Could be sooner. Maybe one day I won't help you with modern technology." Steve looked affronted.

"You wouldn't do that to an old man, would you?"

"Who knows? Aren't I supposed to be highly rebellious when I'm a teenager?"

"Not to me!"

"That's not what I heard."

"I know if that's a rule, you're not going to follow it." Harry had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm not that bad."

"If that helps you sleep at night. Back in my day, I would get smacked in school for the things you do."

"I really don't mean to. That soup pot blew up itself!" He was being honest. Strange things always seemed to happen to him. He always seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry really hoped he was going to grow out of it.

"Not the only incident, Harry."

"Yeah, but it's the most recent one." Harry face palmed. He just made his dad's point.

"Give your hands a rest, I just bandaged them." Harry was grateful his dad chose to ignore his slip up.

"Thanks. They actually feel fine though."

"Sure they do." Harry snorted. He really was being honest. It was just like magic. His dad just thought he was being strong.

"They do! I'm going to go for a walk for a while."

"Just be back before dark."

"Was that a challenge?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry laughed and ran out the door. He was intending on going to the park. Sometimes he met this really cool girl there.

HPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPA

Hermione was reading The Standard Book of Spells. This magic stuff was completely fascinating. She felt the breeze run through her hair. This was a perfect day to study. She was going to be the best student Hogwarts had ever seen. So far her favorite book had been Hogwarts a History. She was trying to save the rest of it though, for when she was at school. Hermione was not intending spending her days making friends. She thought she would have much more fun reading.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Hermione instantly snapped her book closed.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in weeks! Where have you been?" Hermione gushed. She shoved her spell book into her bag and playfully slapped Harry.

"My dad had another business trip in America." Harry said, sheepishly. "What were you reading?"

"Oh, just a school book." Hermione really wished she could tell Harry what she was reading. She'd only known him for a few months, but he was her only friend. Having one friend wasn't really her fault. She really did have limited contact with children. Hermione had met Harry by chance one day in the park and the pair had clicked.

"Hermione, there are two things wrong with this. One, you're home schooled. Knowing you, you have all the books you'd need through high school. That means they're done. Two, it's summer."

"Harry, that isn't even a valid argument."

"Sure it is." Hermione gave a weak grin. She was going to miss him terribly when she went off to Hogwarts. "Hey, 'Mione, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to a new school."

"Oh no, poor thing. Guess you'll be subjected to stupidity." Harry nudged her.

"My thoughts exactly. It's not that though." Harry looked confused. Hermione sighed, he was so thick sometimes.

"What else could it be?"

"Harry, new school." He still wasn't getting it. "It's in Scotland."

"What? But that means I can't see you anymore!"

"What! I had no idea. I'm completely shocked."

"You can still be sarcastic at a time like this?"

"There's always time for sarcasm."

"Duly noted."

"I'm proud, that was almost impressive."

"Shove off." Hermione promptly pushed him off the bench.

"I meant you!" Harry scowled at her.

"Oops. I might remember that next time."

"But seriously, what are we going to do?" Harry frowned, looking thoughtful.

"We could always write to each other."

"Write? Isn't that a little outdated." Hermione had to do some quick thinking.

"My new school...checks my email. Oh and I only get a few phone calls a week. Dad will completely use those up. Besides, doesn't writing seem more personal?" Hermione coughed to cover up her nervous chuckle.

"I suppose so. I still feel like I'm missing something." This was perfect. He was quick for mysteries.

"No you're not. It's a private school for gifted children. The rules there are much different than what we're used to. It's like a whole other society." Hermione was very proud. She didn't even have to lie. This was what being an agent was all about.

"Well I always knew you'd be going to a special school."

"No, I thought it'd be you."

"Thanks." Hermione gave him a wicked smirk. "Hey! Can you take a compliment without insulting me?"

"Maybe someday."

"Fine. I'll take that as a challenge. How long do I have to make it happen?"

"Until September 1st."

"Well, we have a month. Until then, race you to the duck pond." Harry took off. Hermione jumped off the bench and zipped after him. Her bushy hair broke free of the confinement of its rubber band. She probably looked ridiculous, but she couldn't care less.

"I'm going to catch you Harry!" Hermione gasped for air. Harry laughed.

"Not with those short legs of yours!" Hermione snorted, in irritation.

"Jarvis, is there a short cut?" She spoke into the normal looking watch on her wrist.

"Really Miss Stark, this is what you use me for?" Jarvis replied.

"Come on, I can almost see it!"

"Very well, there are no short cuts. You do have those rockets you installed in your shoes. However, they are highly temperamental. I would not recommend usage."

"Activate thrusters."

"Very well."

Her shoes started ok, but Hermione quickly realized why her father had them installed in more than one place, in his suit. She screamed, landing unceremoniously into the pond. Back to the drawing board. Harry skidded to a stop, right in front of the pond.

"How did you beat me?" Harry asked, panting.

"I've got talent." Hermione said, smugly. Harry sniggered, a wide grin covering his face.

"Oh I can see that." It had just dawned on Hermione that she was up to her waist in muddy pond water.

"Very funny. Help me out of this." Harry reached out his hand and Hermione yanked him in.

"You traitor."

"You're just a sore loser."

"Not in the slightest. I quite enjoyed watching you fall into the pond." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're in here to. At least I don't have mud in my hair." Harry looked confused.

"I don't have mud in my hair." Hermione raised her eyebrow and picked up a clump of mud. "Oh you wouldn't dare." She tackled him, rubbing the mud in.

"That was your mistake."

"No, it was yours." Harry repaid the favor. The left the pond needing a good shower. The pair laid down on the grass, by the bench, the hot sun beating down on them. The mud dried, making moving highly uncomfortable.

"I got you a birthday present."

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course! I know it's not until tomorrow, but who knows when I'll get to see you again."

"Thank you. So what did you get me?"

"I can't tell you, birthday laws. You can open it yourself."

"You're so stubborn. Only you would think of something as ridiculous as birthday laws."

"Oh just open it!" Hermione handed him a beautifully wrapped parcel. Harry ripped it open. The whole wrapping massacre took only a few seconds. Hermione had to stifle a giggle at his eagerness.

"It's a Captain America action figure." Harry had a weird grin on his face, as if he had some big private joke.

"You don't like it, do you? I know you mentioned once that he was your favorite hero." Hermione looked down uncertainly.

"You remembered that?" Hermione nodded. "I love it. I was just surprised you knew."

"I also got you this." Hermione pulled an Iron Man figure out of her bag. "I didn't wrap it, but I thought you should have my favorite hero too."

"You like the Avengers to?"

"What sort of uncultured swine do you take me for? They're real life heroes!"

"You just think they're cute." Hermione gagged. That was wrong for so many different reasons.

"Gross, they're old enough to be my parents."

"I was just joking. You should know I'm secretly the child of Iron Man." Hermione hooted in laughter. He had no idea.

"Oh, and I'm the daughter of Captain America." Harry and Hermione were tumbling in laughter, neither quite sure why the other was laughing so hard. "So you really like it?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I was worried for a moment."

"No need to worry, we're friends. Friends don't have to worry about upsetting other friends."

"Best friends, you mean."

"Best friends."

"Let's swear it."

"Like a promise, that we'll always be best friends?"

"Exactly." Harry grinned at her. He pulled her up to her feet. "Where are we going, Harry?"

"We're going to find something to swear on." They ran to the duck pond and dug through the mud. The grass on the bank of the pond tickled her knees. She wanted to find something special. Well, as special as any 11 year old could find in a pond located in a public park. So far she had only found a broken piece of a bottle, seeing as Hermione didn't want to castrate him, that was out. She was elbow deep in mud, when she found something smooth. Hermione heard the squelch of mud desperately trying to hold her hands under. Oddly enough, her hands and prize were completely mud free when they came out. Gosh she loved magic. It was a brown stone, slightly clear, about the size of a dime. It was, beautiful, glossy, and shinny. Absolutely perfect.

"Hey Harry, I found something!"

"Me to!" Hermione and Harry both opened their hands. Harry had found a stone the exact same as Hermione, but in emerald green.

"Wow, you have nice taste."

"As do you. So, now what?" Hermione beamed at him.

"Well these are special stones. They're wishing stones."

"Wishing stones?" Harry looked highly amused. Hermione nodded, adamantly.

"Of course. A wishing stone is special, because they protect you. They also make wishes come true, hence the name. But the best thing about them is you can make promises on them."

"So how do we do that?"

"We make it up as we go along."

"Ok, so I say put your stone in the hand you write with and we'll connect them." Hermione nodded. She noticed Harry was left handed, while she was right handed. The stones clinked together, in their intertwined hands.

"I Hermione."

"And I Harry"

"Promise to always be best friends."

"Promise to always be best friends."

"To help each other when we're in danger."

"Both physical and mental."

"And to be there when we need each other."

"Perpetually."

"Perpetually." Harry handed Hermione the green stone and Hermione gave Harry the brown one. "We have to keep these with us at all times."

"I will."

"It's getting late. I should probably go." Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to.

"But-but you just got here."

"No, Harry according to my watch it's- in the name of Odin- 10:30!" Hermione was having such a good time, she didn't see how the sky was rapidly turing darker.

"I guess it is a little late." Hermione rolled her eyes. A little late? Her father was going to murder her.

"Bye Harry. Be careful." Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"Maybe, as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Me trouble?" Hermione sprang away from him. She picked up her bag and disappeared in the dark.

"She's mental." Harry chuckled, fondly. He turned in the opposite direction and headed home.

HPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPAHPA

Getting home was proving more difficult for Harry than he anticipated. With shortcuts, the park was 15 minutes from his house. As Harry was not a cat and already had poor eyesight, he could find no quick path home in the dark. Even though the sun had long sense set, Harry could still feel some humidity. A crackle of thunder sounded and the sky opened up, rain pelting his mud-caked skin. The rain was bone chillingly cold and the streaks of lightning across the sky were adding to the ominous feeling. If Harry believed in karma, he would think that this was punishment for staying out too late. However, if the forecast called for a dry night and there was a sudden down pour, he knew exactly who to blame.

"Uncle Thor, I am trying to get home! This isn't helping." Harry shouted, looking at the sky. Another flash of lightning greeted him. It illuminated the entire street. Harry immediately recognized the area. Harry was too stubborn, cold, and wet, to admit that this was for his own benefit. With the lightning guiding him, Harry made it home. He peered in the window, where he could just make out the clock. It was a quarter passed midnight. Harry mentally winced. So much for getting home before dark. If luck was on Harry's side, his dad would have went to bed early. However, with how his night was going he very much doubted it. Harry quietly pulled open the unlocked door. He pulled off his shoes and crept across the hardwood floor. Each drop of water that hit the ground sounded like a ticking bomb to Harry. He could see the basement light was on, through the crack under the door. That was peculiar. Maybe, his dad lost track of time working out. Harry was just about to get a towel when the door to the basement opened. Harry felt like he was caught by a prison light. Steve crossed his arms, looking down at Harry.

"I can explain." Harry said, holding out his hands in surrender.

"And you will, just not right now." Steve sighed. He looked at if his thoughts were elsewhere and he kept glancing down the stairs.

"What?" Harry was baffled. He expected being grounded. "Is there a situation with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"There's a situation, all right, but it isn't with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is everything alright?" This night kept getting stranger.

"I'm not sure. There's someone here that says they need to see you."

"Okay." Harry didn't know how to respond. He had no idea who would need to see him this late. While Harry was contemplating this development, Steve had grabbed Harry a towel. Harry gratefully wrapped it around his cold body. He followed his dad into the basement. Sitting on one of the benches, was the largest man Harry had ever seen. He always thought his dad was tall, but this man had him beat. His face was covered with shaggy, black hair, giving him a wild appearance. Harry could just make out kind looking black eyes. The man wore a black coat, with pockets all over it. He also carried a pink umbrella.

"Harry!" The man cried, reaching into one of his many pockets. He pulled out a squished looking box and handed it to Harry. Inside was a chocolate cake, with green icing. In the excitement of the night, Harry had forgotten that as of midnight, it was his birthday.

"Thank you." Harry said. He had no idea why a giant had showed up to give him a cake.

"Let me introduce meself. Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Harry looked at Steve, who shrugged in response. Harry was hoping his dad would have some idea of what was going on.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry shook Hagrid's large hand.

"We've met before when you was only a baby. I don't recon yeh 'member that. Yeh've gotten bigger. Yeh look more like James, 'cept the eyes 'o course." Harry did feel as if Hagrid was familiar. He wondered if Hagrid was a friend of his parents.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted ter deliver yer Hogwarts letter meself. An' Dumbledore thought it was a good idea."

"Hogwarts letter? What is that?" Steve asked, looking at Hagrid thoughtfully.

"Yeh mean yeh don't know?" Hagrid asked, his black eyes growing wide. He looked back and forth between Steve and Harry.

"Know what?" Harry asked, feeling as if something life changing was about to be revealed.

"Yer a wizard Harry." The whole room fell silent. Harry felt like he could hear a pin drop.

"He's a what?" Steve asked, finally breaking the silence.

"A wizard. Di'nt yeh get the letter when yeh adopted Harry?" Hagrid asked, in surprise.

"There was a letter?" Steve questioned, confused.

"I suppos' those rotten Dursely's musta taken the letter, 'splaning everythin'." Hagrid said, shaking his large head sadly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think you have the wrong person." Harry said. Surprisingly, Hagrid smiled.

"Harry, 'o couse yer a wizard. Yer mum and dad we're both head girl and boy at Hogwarts. Great wizards." Hagrid said, his voice filled with sadness.

"I have a hard time believing in magic." Steve said, firmly. Harry didn't blame his dad's train of thought. Harry was thinking along the same lines. He also knew his Dad had grown up in a time of strict religion. Hagrid had pointed his pink umbrella at the wall. He waved it, and flowers sprouted along the wall. Harry and Steve's jaws dropped.

"I meant ter turn it blue, ah well." Hagrid muttered. "Now tha' it's settled, where should I start? Do yeh even know how yer parents died?"

"In a car crash." Harry supplied. Harry shook his head.

"It begins, I suppose, with- with a person..."

**I would have added the rest, but it's sort of redundant. We've all read this part in the book and I didn't want to change how Hagrid told Harry. Also, Diagon Ally is pretty much the same to. I didn't want to start heavily quoting the books too much yet. Thanks for reading. Remember to review. Reviews are love. Let's aim to have 8 reviews by chapter 3, though I would love more!**


	3. Hogwarts bound

**Hello wonderful readers! Look, this chapter is up a lot sooner than the other one. I should probably tell you guys about my update schedule. I'm going to attempt to post a new chapter every other Sunday. Once summer starts, it will most likely be every Sunday. Wish me good luck. I have the musical next week (and the week after). Let me just say, 27 followers and 13 favorites. You guys are amazing and I love you! Now, to thank the reviewers. **

**Michele Shoaff: Thank you so much. I can't wait to write more.**

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: Thanks, though this chapter does use a bit more canon material.**

**Vi38: Thanks!**

**Penny is wise: I was hoping everyone would like Harry's dad. I thought Captain America raising Harry, would allow Harry to still have his hero complex. Thank you!**

**DarkRavie: Wow, that means a lot. I appreciate it! **

Hermione woke before the slivers of light were strong enough to emerge from the clouds. She rubbed her eyes and gave a tremendous yawn. Hermione looked at her clock; it was 5 in the morning. Why did she wake up so early? Hermione shoved her face back into her fluffy pillow. Her bed was so warm and comfortable. She could almost drift off sleep again, if not for the nagging voice at the back of her mind. Today felt important, but Hermione couldn't recall why for the life of her.

"Jarvis, what's the date?" Hermione yawned, her voice filled with sleep. She pulled the blankets around her, like a cocoon.

"September the first." Jarvis replied. Now she remembered why she couldn't sleep the night before. Today was the day she would finally go off to Hogwarts.

Hermione threw the covers off and leapt out of bed. She was so excited, she didn't know what to do first. Hermione stood in the middle of her room, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She spied her trunk poking out from under her bed. Hermione grabbed the handle and heaved it out. She had read about feather light charms, but knew it would be a while before she was capable of advanced magic. So far, Hermione had mostly tried simple spells. Of course, all of them had worked. Unfortunately, Hermione had noticed something. All of her devices went a little wonky whenever she used magic. Hermione had taken to practicing magic in her bathroom. It contained the least amount of expensive technology.

Hermione opened up her school trunk. One of the tricky spells she had accomplished, was an extension charm. She assumed it didn't work as well as it would if she were trained up a bit, but the inside of her trunk was now large enough to hold everything she wanted. It mostly contained books. Many were her school books or magic related. The rest were books about engineering, science, math, and a few fantasy books. Just because Hermione was studying magic, didn't mean she wanted to fall behind in regular studies. Due to all her books, she barely had enough room for her clothes. Hermione triple checked all of her items until she was certain she had everything.

Hermione bounded into the bathroom. She sighed as the water ran over her. It was odd to think that this would be her last shower at home until the holidays. In fact, Hermione was feeling quite sentimental. Every little movement brought back some memory. She imagined that this was how children leaving for college must feel.

With her towel firmly secured, Hermione stepped out of the shower. She towel dried her hair and ran her brush through it. It was killing her not to use her blow dryer, but she really needed to get used to a life without technology. She looked at herself in the mirror. Hermione felt so different and grownup. It was hard to believe that her appearance didn't change with everything else that had. Her gold necklace chain gleamed in the light. The emerald stone rested in the middle. As soon as she had gotten home from her day spent with Harry, Hermione had learned how to do a permanent sticking charm. She thought it was going to be more difficult than it actually was. In less than an hour, Hermione had mastered the charm and successfully attached the stone to a delicate chain. She hadn't taken it off sense. Hermione danced back into her bedroom. The soft carpet muffled the sounds of Hermione's excitement. She opted for a pair of light colored jeans, a red shirt, and black converse. Hermione would wait until she was on the train to change into her robes.

Hermione saw her wand on her bedside table. She had taken to polishing it every night. Her wand was much cleaner than her work table, in her father's lab. In fact, the lab looked like chaos to everyone but herself and Tony. She skipped into the kitchen at half past seven.

"You're up early." Pepper said, grinning. She was drinking coffee out of the mug Hermione had given her for Christmas.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione supplied. The most intoxicating aroma filled the air. It smelled like her mum's famous cinnamon buns. She spied them sitting up on the counter, steam still billowing off. Her mouth watered just looking at them.

"Go ahead and take one while they're still warm." Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She bit into the cinnamon bun, the warm icing oozing onto her hands. The taste was worth the mess she made. Tony walked out of his bedroom, swiping a cinnamon bun off of Pepper's plate. Pepper scowled at him.

"Father, there's a whole tray full over here." Hermione laughed, through a mouthful of food. She took a swig of orange juice, to keep from chocking.

"I wanted this one." Tony shrugged. He leaned down and kissed Pepper, leaving sticky icing all over her face.

"What time do you have to be at King's Cross?" Pepper asked, wiping her face with a paper towel. Hermione pulled the ticket out of her pocket.

"Eleven o'clock." Hermione replied. She still had nearly 3 hours until she would be on the train, heading to school.

"We'll leave at 10, that will give us plenty of time to get there." Tony said. Hermione nodded her approval. Though, if it were up to her they would just take the helicopter all the way to Hogwarts. Granted, she had no idea where the school was located and she knew it could not be mapped, but still. It would be hilarious to see all the pureblood kids faces. Technology would be like magic to them.

Hermione had no idea how she survived the next two hours. Time seemed to move agonizingly slow, until she got into the car. After that, time seemed to move far too quickly. It felt like she had blinked and suddenly she was pushing a trolley through a crowd of people. Now she was starting to feel nervous. This was the beginning of her life as a witch. It still felt weird to think about. A few months ago, the only thing Hernione was excited about was being aloud to help fix her father's suit.

"What if I can't do it?" Hermione whispered. She voiced the concern that had been nagging her sense she found out she was a witch. Tony spun Hermione around so she was facing him.

"You are a Stark. You've helped me in my lab before you could talk. There's nothing to worry about. This is just another thing you're going to be good at." Tony said.

"This is one thing I'm going to be better than you at." Hermione teased. She was feeling much better now. Actually, she didn't feel better at all, but positive thinking supposedly caused positive results. Tony rolled his eyes, as if he could hear her thoughts.

"Well I naturally have to leave you something." Tony said.

"Great words of encouragement, Tony." Pepper said, shaking her head. In this time the group had reached platforms 9 and 10. The wall between them looked very solid. Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I'm going to go for it." Hermione said. She was either very brave or very stupid. Granted running into a wall with a trolley taking most of the force wouldn't spell out certain death, but she could break something. Hermione broke into a run and stared straight ahead. She didn't want to close her eyes. The wall was coming closer, rushing at her and then suddenly when she was certain she was going to crash, the wall was gone. She looked behind her and saw an archway, with a sign saying platform nine and three-quarters. Hermione greedily drank up the scene before her. The Hogwarts express was a magnificent, scarlet, train. There were owls of all different kinds soaring overhead. Cats were yowling as their owners struggled to hold onto them. There were more kids than Hermione had ever seen in her life. It was sort of overwhelming. She felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Crazier than New York was." Tony said, giving an impressed whistle. Tony, Pepper, and Hermione walked to the train. Tony lifted Hermione's trunk and put it in the compartment. They walked out for their last farewell.

"Now, I want you to promise that you'll be careful." Pepper sniffed, beginning to get teary-eyed.

"I will be." Hermione said, crossing her fingers behind her back. It was not as if she went looking for trouble. Trouble just seemed to find her. For Hermione to make a promise to stay out of trouble would be like Bruce Banner promising not to turn into the Hulk when he got very angry.

"This is an old castle. I bet you there are hidden passages in it. I will be highly disappointed in you if you don't find one." Tony said, seriously. Pepper slapped his arm. "I also expect at least one detention."

"I'll try my best." Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes. The Hogwarts express gave a shrill whistle. Tony and Pepper swept Hermione up into a bone crushing hug. She reluctantly pulled away and boarded the train. Hermione stuck her head out of the window.

"Hermione, don't forget your watch! You don't want to lose Jarvis!" Pepper gasped, pulling it out of her purse.

"Oh... about that. Technology doesn't work in Hogwarts." Hermione said, rapidly. The train began picking up speed.

"Hermione Jean Stark, that isn't funny!" Tony yelled, jogging to keep up.

"I'll use a school owl when I get there, love you!" Hermione said. Tony tried to follow, but the train had rounded the bend and Hermione could see him no more.

She opened her trunk at once, changing into her white uniform shirt, grey skirt, and black robes. Hermione thought she would be hot with all those layers, but it seemed as if they magically stayed at the perfect temperature. It was a good thing that she changed quickly, because the compartment door opened, revealing an older boy with dreadlocks, holding a box in one hand and levitating his trunk with the other. The boy sat in the seat across from her, keeping a hand firmly on top of the box, which kept lurching.

"What's in the box?" Hermione asked, curiously. She really wanted a distraction, it was just dawning on her that she wouldn't see her parents until December.

"A giant tarantula." The boy said, smirking at her.

"Can I see?" The boy's eyes widened, in evident surprise. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the box. It was the largest spider Hermione had ever seen. The fangs had to be the size of her pinkie. She reached her hand out and touched the course, brown, hair. The hair felt sort of like steel wool. The compartment door banged open, causing the spider to be jolted out of the box and onto the floor. It was all very confusing. Hermione felt herself being pushed around and panicked yelps. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" The spider stopped moving at once. Hermione picked up the spider and set it back inside the box, handing it back to the stunned boy. She flicked her hair out of her face and took in the scene before her. There was two more people in the compartment; Hermione assumed they were the ones that caused the noise. They were obviously twins; identical to the last freckle. The pair was stocky, with flaming red hair. They were looking at her, half shocked and half impressed.

"Blimey, is that a first year?" The first twin asked, turning to his brother.

"Must be, there's no house colors on her robe." The other twin replied, thoughtfully. He turned his head, as if looking at her sideways would help him understand her.

"Well are you?" The twins asked in union. Hermione looked at them, not knowing what to make of them.

"Well yes." Hermione sputtered. The twins were scrutinizing her intensely. It made her feel like an experiment. She half wanted to check if they were hiding probes. With their odd looks, she wouldn't put it past them.

"I'm Fred-"

"-No you're not, I'm Fred, that's George."

"It doesn't matter, everyone calls them the Weasley twins. I'm Lee Jordan. We're third years." Lee stuck out his hand, in an invitation for Hermione to shake it. Hermione gingerly placed her hand in Lee's, gently shaking it before pulling away. His hands were fairly smooth. He probably didn't do much manual labor.

"I'm Hermione St...Granger. Pleasure to meet you." Hermione said, silently cursing her slip up. She hoped they hadn't noticed.

"You better be in Gryffindor." Fred said, smiling at her.

"I assume all of you are in Gryffindor." Hermione said. It wasn't if she had anything to go off of. All of the boys were still in muggle clothing.

"Indeed we are." Lee answered, looking proud.

"Tell me about the houses. I read about them but I only know the basic information." Hermione said, beginning to enjoy herself. These boys seemed nice. Actually, she was certain that they were trouble makers. He father would approve. Thank Odin she didn't have Jarvis to spy on her. Her mother would have a much different reaction to Hermione sitting alone in a compartment full of older boys. Come to think of it, Tony would show up in his suit and threaten them.

"Well Gryffindor is the best." George said, puffing out his chest.

"It's for the brave-" Fred added.

"-Dumbledore himself was in it-"

"-all the best witches or wizards are. Our whole family has been in Gryffindor-"

"-including our brothers."

"You're from an all magic family?" Hermione asked, very interested. She had never spoken to friendly people about growing up with magic.

"Yeah and we've all been in Gryffindor, Mum and Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and now us." George replied.

"Our little brother is your age, he may be in Gryffindor too-"

"Most likely, he's definitely not a Ravenclaw-"

"-Maybe a Hufflepuff." Hermione had quickly picked up on the fact that the twins finished each other's sentences. At first it was odd, but now it seemed only natural.

"So you're ok that I'm m..." Hermione coughed, uncomfortably.

"Muggle born?" Lee said. Hermione nodded. "Why would it matter? We're not Slytherins."

"What's wrong with Slytherins? I thought they were ambitious." Hermione asked.

"Most bad witches and wizard come from Slytherin." Fred whispered, for dramatic effect.

"You know who came from Slytherin-"

"-I'm sure you know who he is."

"Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix. You'll find out soon enough." Lee said, ending the serious tone.

"So, know anything about Quidditch?" George questioned, grinning at her.

"Not really." Hermione said. The boys went into full lecture mode. Hermione thought it sounded like a mix of basketball, baseball, and dodge ball, played in the air. It sounded fascinating. The twins were something called beaters. They prevented the other team from scoring. Lee was the Quidditch commentator. Hermione bet he was bias to the Gryffindor team. At 12:30, a little witch came, pushing a trolley of the most unusual looking foods.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The witch asked. Hermione glanced around the compartment. Fred and George became very interested in finding their school robes. Hermione pulled a galleon out of her robe.

"I'll take as much as this can buy." Hermione said. Lee hurried over to help her carry the food. Hermione gave Lee a mischievous grin. They dumped the pile of sweets onto Fred and George.

"What was that for?" George yelped, pushing the chocolate frog boxes and licorice wands off of his face.

"Well I'm certainly not going to eat all of it!" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth.

"She's an angel." Fred sighed, opening up a Pumpkin Pastie and taking a large bite. Hermione took a Chocolate frog and opened it. Much to her shock, the chocolate frog leapt out of the candy box, right onto her face. She quickly grabbed it and bit into it. The sweet chocolate taste made up for Hermione feeling as if she killed the frog.

"It moves?" Hermione wondered, looking at the boys with wide eyes.

"Why wouldn't it?" Lee questioned, laughing. Hermione could think of multiple reasons. For one, traumatizing children did not seem like the best marketing strategy.

"Wait until you see the card." George said, starting on a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione pulled it out, pleased.

"It's a hologram! My father has a few of these around the house." Hermione said. Lee looked baffled.

"What's a hologram?" Lee asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As Hermione went into the finer details of holograms, a round faced boy opened the door. He was pitifully sniffling.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere?" He mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"Sorry mate, haven't seen it." Lee said, shrugging. He had returned to the mound of sweets.

"I'll help you look for it." Hermione offered. She got up from her chair, stretching like a cat. "I'm Hermione, by the way."

"Neville." He avoided her gaze, but gave her a tiny smile.

"I think it will go faster if we split up. You go to the front of the train and I'll go to the back. We'll meet back here." Hermione said, authoritatively.

"Good idea." He walked in the opposite direction, nearly tripping on his untied shoelace. She spun around and nearly rammed into a student running. Hermione had ignored it before, but the wide hall was filled with students racing back and forth. It seemed as if they had as much energy as one of Thor's lightning bolts. Many of the students she met were highly unhelpful. She had been to a multiple compartments and her patience was wearing thin.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Hermione said, trying to keep it together. She was beginning to regret helping Neville. Kids were a lot more terrible than she anticipated. Some in green clothes had tried cursing her. How she wished she had some of her inventions with her. Those kids would be great test subjects.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." A gangly, red headed boy said. He had a smudge of dirt on his long nose. He had his wand out and was pointing it at the most pathetic rat Hermione had ever seen.

"Are you putting it out of its misery?" Hermione joked. The boy scowled at her.

"No, I'm trying to turn him yellow." The boy mumbled. Hermione sat across from him, waving her hand to show he could continue. He cleared his throat.  
"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_  
_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_." Nothing happened, much to the boys dismay.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked, trying to take the attention away from the dud spell.

"Ron Weasley." He muttered, darkly. It appeared he didn't like Hermione much. Perhaps it was her bossy nature.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You don't have to be snippy." She said, crossing her arms. Hermione turned her head to the other boy she knew to be in the compartment. He seemed to be in shock. "Harry!" She ran over enveloped him in a hug. He seemed rather stiff.

"Hey." He said, quietly. Harry was refusing to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused. She didn't understand why he was acting oddly. Ron looked back and forth between the pair.

"You know her?" Ron questioned, gesturing to Hermione. He seemed to highly disapprove. She put her hand on her hip.

"No." Harry said, looking away. Hermione felt as if she had been slapped.

"What do you mean no?" Hermione said, hoping this was all a joke. Even if it was, she didn't find it funny.

"I don't know you." Harry said, with anger. He pushed his bangs out of his face. It reveled his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"I must have mistaken you for someone else. Sorry to offend the great Harry Potter." Hermione spat, venomously.

"At least I don't lie to friends!"

"I didn't lie to you, I just couldn't tell you the full truth!" Ron glanced back and forth between the two.

"Why don't you leave?" Ron said, pulling open the door. Hermione stuck her nose in the air.

"You're probably right. I better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione said, closing the door. She could hear Ron through the door.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Hermione stormed off. Her temper was much like Tony's. She didn't lash out, but instead used her mind. Unless it was an extreme circumstance. They weren't worth it.

Hermione slowly made her way back to the compartment. No one had seen Neville's toad. What she wouldn't give for Jarvis. He could have scanned the train in seconds. Hermione flopped back down in the seat across from the twins. They had changed into their school robes.

"I like the red and gold." Hermione said.

"I can't wait to see you in it." Fred said, winking. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him." Lee said. He had just walked back into the compartment.

"Sort of hard to do, Fred is as obnoxious as a spangled uniform." Hermione laughed.

"How'd you tell us apart?" George wondered, looking at her with amazement.

"How can't I? You're just different." Hermione said, smiling. The twins got the widest grins on their faces.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." A voice echoed through the train. Hermione froze; she was beginning to feel nervous again.

"Hey, Hermione, don't worry about it-" George said.

"-The test doesn't hurt that much." Fred continued. They threw their arms around Hermione, steering her out of the compartment.

"That's so funny. Frighten the first year, how original. How are we going to get to the castle?" Hermione wondered, peering out of the dark windows.

"First years take the boats and the rest of us take horseless carriages." Lee answered, patting her head. They walked out of the train, to the chilly night air.

"We'll see you inside." Fred said, waving.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" A gigantic man said. Less and less was starting to surprise Hermione. She followed the group of first years down a narrow path. She could hear water slapping against rocks if she tried hard enough. When they crossed the corner, Hermione saw the most exquisite piece of architecture she had ever laid eyes on. The castle would make Tony's mansion look like a shack. Almost as impressive as the castle, was the ebony colored lake, smooth as glass. Hermione felt as if she had traveled back in time. A time where science was still forbidden and girls wore corsets. This was as wonderful as if Hermione had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Hermione followed Neville into the boat occupied by Harry and Ron.

"Did you find Trevor yet?" Hermione whispered to Neville. He shook his head miserably. "He'll turn up eventually." They pushed off. A large tentacle reached out of the water and slid across the side of the tiny boat. Neville whimpered and Ron's freckles stood out a little more on his face.

"What was that?" Neville stuttered, scrunching up smaller.

"No idea." Rom replied, cautiously looking into lake. Hermione stood, to get a closer look. Their boat rocked back and forth. She quicky sat back down before she capsized the boat.

They went through a dark tunnel, covered in ivy. Hermione assumed they had gone under the castle. Water dripped on her hair. This didn't seem like a magical way to enter school. The kids climbed out of their boats, climbing onto the rocky shore.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said, handing the toad to Neville. He looked relieved.

"My Gran would have murdered me if I lost him." Neville explained, sheepishly. He tried to keep his grip on the slippery toad. Hermione climbed up stone steps to a huge door. It would comfortably fit Hagrid. She took a deep breath and readied herself to enter.

**Harry's behavior will be explained in a later chapter. Remember to Review! ****You guys rock! You gave me 8 reviews, just like I asked for. Let's try to get it to 12! (Again I would love more)**


	4. The Sorting

**Hello darling readers! *Backs into corner with hands up* I can explain. After I finished the musical, I started my job and was in my schools sketch comedy show. But, look. I think this is my longest chapter so far and the real plot is sort of starting. **

**I have a job for all of you. It's your first choice in the story. How important is Ron to all of you? Sure, he's in this, but do you want the trio to just become Harry and Hermione? I love Ron, but with the twins becoming more important and other characters coming in the mix, I just don't know if there's a place for Ron. So PM me or review your VOTE. Should Ron remain a main character or be moved to a supporting role?**

**Anyway, tomorrow is a special day. I'll be able to legally apparate! (But what does that mean, hmmmm? Is it my birthday, am I taking a drivers test, am I messing with all of you?) And I hope you enjoy my little insert to the Sorting hat song.**

**As always, it is time to thank the reviewers! And you guys, 13 reviews now! That's awesome!**

**Penny is wise: Thank you! And Harry is, he's just stubborn. I promise I'll explain latter!**

**DarkRavie: Thank you so much! I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long and I don't plan on making you wait long for chapter 5. **

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: Yeah, it was. I will explain. I think chapter 5 at least will have some explanation. **

**Vi38: Thank you!**

**amata0221: Thank you very much**

**and now on with chapter 5!**

Hermione was in the back of the group. She saw the door open and jumped as high as she could to see over the other kids. Hermione could see Hagrid talking to another person, but his giant form covered who. Once the door opened to its full extent, Hermione pushed her way forward. It felt like she was in the middle ages. The walls and floor were made of dark stone and the only light was from the flickering torches lining the walls. Not to say that it was uninviting. In fact, it sort of gave it a home like feeling. Hermione finally emerged in the front of the group, leaving behind several disgruntled looking students. She saw a very respectable women peering down at her. Hermione instantly liked her. It was good to have someone like that in change.

"Are you Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, boldly. The Professors eyebrows raised and she almost smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, is there anything you need Miss...?"

"Well that was what I wanted to talk to you about. I'd like to go by Granger instead of Stark." Hermione crossed her arms, trying to appear professional.

"Dumbledore did mention this. May I ask why?" McGonagall looked at her oddly. It was apparent that no one had ever changed their last name.

"I want to be judged by my own accomplishments. Its hard enough learning I'm magic. To begin a school with everyone knowing my name is too much." Hermione fiddled with her sleeve. "It would only be temporary, of course."

"Alright, Miss Granger." McGonagall turned and adressed the rest of the group. Hermione was beginning to feel nervous again. She wondered if she would have to preform magic infront of the whole school. Tony told her that would be stupid. ("What sort of school would test you on the first day?") She had no idea what else it could be. By the time Hermione had looked up, Professor McGonagall had left. She frantically looked around and began to mutter spells under her breath. She didn't have a clue which she need or what she would have to know. Hermione felt as if she were going to be sick. She would have started to chant spells again, if not for seeing actual ghost float into the room. Hermione pinched her arm. Ghosts in the castle. She hadn't expected this. Both herself and Tony did not believe in afterlife. If there were ghosts, that meant there was limbo. Hermione covered her face and groaned. The letter to her father was getting longer. She shook her head in dismay. Professor McGonagall had returned. Hermione followed her out into the Great Hall.

It was the most wonderful place Hermione had ever seen (she seemed to be thinking this a lot in the past few hours). Candles were floating above four huge, magnificent tables. Hermione eyed the candles uncomfortably. She really hoped they were enchanted, otherwise hot wax was going to drip onto all of the students. Hermione felt hundreds of pairs of eyes. She smiled and met a few of their gazes, completely unfazed. She looked up at the ceiling or lack of ceiling. It looked like she was standing in the middle of a vast universe.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione whispered, to Neville. He seemed too panicked to have heared her. Hermione looked forward again and saw a small stool with a wizard's hat on it. The hat looked ancient and very used. She knew not to judge appearances. One small example was Black Widow. She looked like a sweet woman but could kill you faster than you could finish the thought. Hermione did wonder why the hat was placed in front of them. What did she have to do to it? The hat started to sing, before she came to any conclusions.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_For in this world of magic_

_The story is untold _

_But in the outside world_  
_Trouble will unfold_  
_Times are not yet evil_  
_Yet darker they will come_  
_This is the beginning_  
_For you are all still young_  
_For those involved with heroes_  
_The worst will soon arrive_  
_You must band together_  
_Both sides need to survive_  
_But welcome all to Hogwarts_  
_Another year will start_  
_A full year of learning_  
_Before we all part_  
_Now it's time to sort you_  
_I'll put you in your place_  
_There are many trials_  
_You and your house mates will face_  
_You might belong in Griffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

Everyone clapped loudly. Hermione seemed to be completely frozen. The hat song sounded like a warning. She repeated it several times in her head, committing it to memory. No one else that Hermione saw looked worried at all. All except Harry. He looked white as a sheet, but it might have been from nerves. He turned and met her gaze. Hermione gasped and clutched her chest. She could have sworn she actually felt his fear. He turned away before she could dwell on it.

Professor McGonagall started to call out names. For once that night, Hermione's mind was not on her new world. Instead, it was miles away, back home. What could the song mean?

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione snapped out of her deep thought and ran onto the stool. She shoved the hat onto her head, which fell over her eyes.

"Ahhh Miss Stark." The hat whispered in her ear. Hermione clenched her fists.

_How did you know?_

"You already know you cannot hide anything from the sorting Hat. The question is, where to place you."

_I thought that would be obvious._

"You could do well in Ravenclaw. You're exceptionally bright."

_Does that seem like the best option?_

"Perhaps not. Better be-"

_WAIT!_ Hermione heard the low murmur of the hat chuckling. _Tell me what the song meant._

"You seem to know enough already. I am only a hat, after all. Come visit me again, I quite enjoyed this- GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione felt like scowling and grinning. The hat was completely useless in information, on the other hand, she was in an amazing house. Hermione skipped to the Gryffindor table and the twins gestured to a seat next to them.

"You saved me a seat?" Hermione asked, with disbelief. The twins shrugged at her.

"We knew you'd be here." Fred said, ruffling her hair. George nodded enthusiastically. Lee pointed to the group of frightened first years.

"Did you hear McGonagall?!" He said, craning his neck to get a better look. "It's Harry Potter!"

"We know." The twins said simultaneously. Still, they sat up straighter. Hermione feigned disinterest, but she waited on baited breath. She wasn't tall enough to see over the sea of students, so she settled for listening with all her might.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out, breaking through the whispers that filled the halls. Hermione gave a tiny half smile. She couldn't say she was surprised. At least she would get to spend some sort of time with him. Hermione absentmindly fingered her necklace. She didn't notice that the loudest cheers were for Harry. He sat a few seats away from her. She snuck a peak at him. Harry looked shaken up, for multiple reasons. He was looking at the Gryffindors around him, with something that resembled relief.

"Hey Hermione, look. It's our little brother!" George said, pointing at the stool. Hermione noticed it was the rude boy from the train. She felt so stupid. He had said his last name and she didn't connect the dots. He face contorted in dislike. Fred looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's fine." Hermione said, waving her hand.

"He's an idiot." Fred enthusiastically nodded. Hermione put her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The twins pretended to cry while holding into each other. Ron was beat red, especially his ears.

"Shut up." Ron growled, sitting in the chair next to Harry. Fred and George high-fived. Ron had turned away from his brothers and stared at his plate. Hermione looked at her plate too. It was golden, along with a golden goblet. Now that Hermione thought of it, there was no food on the table. Were chefs going to bring it out? Dumbledore stood up and his piercing blue eyes met Hermione's brown ones. She looked away uncomfortably. It felt like he could read her mind.

"Welcome! he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" The whole hall arupted in applause. Hermione was completely bewildered (and slightly amused).

"Bless him." Lee sighed, clutching his heart. "Now we can eat!" Hermione looked down and saw mounds of food. Her eyes bugged out. This magic thing was going to take some time getting used to. Hermione spooned some potatoes onto her plate and took a piece of chicken breast.

"Hello, I'm Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect." Percy said, pompously.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Being a prefect is really impressive!" Hermione replied.

"No, don't get him started-" George groaned.

"-He wouldn't shut up about it all Summer." Fred added. Percy glared at them.

"She has good taste. It's nice to see a first year that is driven!" Percy said, turning his nose up.

"Oh, I am. I would like to be prefect some day." Hermione said, proudly. She did promise herself to be the best student Hogwarts had ever seen, after all.

"Hey I thought you were alright, firstie!" George said, dramatically. Fred swatted his head.

"It will be useful to have a prefect on our side, Georgie." Fred said. "She'll actually let us get away with stuff." Percy looked livid.

"No, she certainly will not. Prefects follow a strict code of honor. Young Hermione will uphold-"

"-Sure. I'll let you guys off the hook." Hermione interrupted, beaming at the twins. Percy scowled at her.

"You've already corrupted her!" Percy said, accusingly.

"No, it's not their fault. My father isn't one to follow rules. Just because I do, doesn't mean I expect others to." Hermione said, beginning on her chicken. The food at Hogwarts was wonderful. Even better than her mums. Actually, that wasn't saying much. Her mum's only good meal was cinnamon buns. Everything was better than her mum's cooking. She settled on saying the food at Hogwarts was the best thing she had ever tasted. Hermione was so engrossed in eating, that she track of the conversation.

Once she looked up again, a ghost in ruffled garb was floating above them, his head hanging on by the smallest bit of skin. Hermione shivered, wondering what he had done that deserved decapitation (granted poor decapitation, but it's the thought that counts).

"No need to be frightened. Just a little transfiguration mishap that led to my demise." The ghost said, kindly. He floated to the other end of the table and struck up a coversation with a pimplie 7th year. Hermione watched the plates with interest as they magically became clean. Desserts appeared where the dinner was moments before. Hermione spooned some chocolate icecream onto her plate and took some of her favorite treacle tart. Fred and George were wispering with their heads close together.

"What are you two planning?" Hermione asked, leaning closer.

"We're trying to figure out how to send Ginny a toilet seat." George explained, as if this was a normal thing.

"Getting a seat is easy; no one will miss one in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The problem is getting it through the mail." Fred added.

"What about a temporary shrinking charm?" Hermione said. The boys pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Brilliant!" They said. Percy looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you three up to?" Percy said, frowning. The trio put on their most innocent expressions.

"Nothing, Percy." George chirped. Fred blinked at him with wide eyes. Hermione snorted; they looked like angels. She doubted they were ever that inncoent. Apparently, Percy was thinking along the same lines.

"Mum is going to kill the both of you. Do you want another howler? As your older brother I urge you to stop this nonsense." Percy scowled. The twins waved him off again.

"Percy, we urge you to take the stick out of your arse and lighten up." George said, mimicking Percy's pompous air.

"You're a right prat and you're never going to get a girlfriend." Fred said, cheerily.

"I don't have to endure this!" Percy huffed, he turned away go pester some other poor Gryffindor.

"Works every time." Fred winked, nudging Hermione with his elbow. When the desserts at last disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupiles. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"What's in the forest?" Hermione whispered.

"Monsters and stuff. George and I have only been in a little ways. Hagrid always chases us out." Fred muttered back. "I'm not joking." He squeezed her hand, reassuringly.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore continued.

George snorted. "I think Freddie and I are why that rule existes in the first place."

"Do you think it's because we tried to curse Mrs. Norris?" Fred chuckled.

"No, everyone does that. It must have been-" George said.

Dumbledore coughed loudly. The twins had been progressively getting louder. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Is he serious?" Hermione breathed, looking at Fred with wide eyes. He looked at her, Hermione saw a flash of something behind his brown eyes. Or perhaps she had imagined it. The normal mischievous twinkle was back.

"Must be. Nothing to really worry about though. We were all warned." Fred said, glancing at George. Hermione looked up and saw a golden ribbon twisting lyrics in the air, the twins hurried to catch up on the school song, but Hermione kept her mouth shut. She was gifted in many things but singing was not one of them. Hermione couldn't help but glance back at the twins. They seemed odd. There was something weird going on and she was going to find out.

Hermione had to force herself to keep the pace set by everyone following Percy. All the first years looked as if they could fall asleep standing up. Hermione couldn't believe it. They were all in a magic castle, how could they sleep now? Her nerves felt like they could explode with her pent up energy. Hermione looked at the walls, with wonder. The pictures moved. There was no way they could be screens.

"Hello, miss." A nun called out from a painting above her. Hermione curtsied and continued on her way. She noticed they went through several passages behind tapestries before they finally arrived at a portrait of an extremely fat women.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said. He directed the group to their rooms and hurried off into his own dorm. Most likely to polish his badge.

Hermione ran and threw herself on the bed by the window. She didn't care how cold she got, Hermione didn't want to go to sleep without seeing the breathtaking view the Gryffindor dormitories provided. The gold sheets felt like silk and the deep red comforter would keep her warm during chilly nights. Hermione was delighted to find out her mohagony 4 poster bed had thick, red, velvet curtains. They could completely hide her from view. While Hermione looked around the room in appreciation, she heard the quiet shuffling of the girls had stopped. All the curtains were drawn and Hermione was standing alone. She gave a sneaky grin. Hermione wiggled out of her robes and put on a white, satin nightgown that nearly reached the floor and fluffy black robe. She had left on her shoes.

Hermione crept down the stairs, guided by the dying embers of the fire. She carried an unlit lantern with her, that sparked to life when she held it to the fire. Hermione set the latern on an empty table. She pulled a quill, pot of ink, and piece of parshment out of the pocket of her robe. Hermione sucked on the tip of the quill for a moment. She had no idea what to say to her father. Too much had happened. Inspiration struck and Hermione dipped her quill into a fresh pot of ebony ink. She wrote quickly, in deep concentration. Hermione blew on it gently, to dry the glistening ink and admired her handiwork.

_Dear Father,_  
_So much has happened since I left that I really don't know where to start. I have a sneaking suspicion that you expect an apology for me "accidentally" forgetting to tell you technology doesn't work in Hogwarts. Well, to be frank, I knew you wouldn't let me attend if you knew the truth and the look on your face was well worth the appending punishment. All joking aside, I suppose I could have been less blunt, but that's as close to an apology you'll get. I miss you and mum. Although, it is really facinating here. The people in pictures can move and think and everything! I have a bed by a window and the school is a huge castle. It may even have our house (can I even call it that? It's basically headquarters) beat!_  
_I've met some really brilliant people so far. Fred and George are pranksters and a bit older than me, but we're probably going to be very good friends._

_Now, the lighthearted nature ends. I was sorted into Gryffindor by a bewtiched hat. Before the sorting, it sings a song, welcoming the new year and students. I think-no I know, there was a warning concerning The Avengers. I am going to have to think about it and figure out exactly what's going on. I'll write you again soon._  
_Lots of love,_  
_Hermione_

It was shorter than she originally intended, but it got to the same point. Hermione folded it thrice and stuffed it into an envolope, which already had her adress scrawled across it. She examined it for a moment, thinking about her options. She could always send it in the morning, that would be the practical thing to do or she could just take it now. The latter option seemed much more exciting. Hermione put the envelope into her pocket and picked up the lantern. She crept out of the portrait hole, as quiet as a mouse. The fat lady was snoozing, which was a relief. Now awkward questions could be avoided, at least until she came back.

Hermione's shoe clad feet padded lightly across the stone. Her lantern only illuminated a few feet in front of her, making odd shadows dance. She passed several windows that bathed sections of the hall in moonlight. For about 20 minutes Hermione wandered around the halls, before she realised she had absolutely no idea where the owlery was. Hermione would have called it a lost cause, if not for her stubbornness. There was also the small factor that she had no idea how to get back to Gryffindor tower.

She kept her pace, but once the numbness seeped into her toes Hermione could no longer deny that she was lost. A meow sounded and she could see the yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris down the end of the hall. Without waiting another second, Hermione wrenched open the door to a broom closet (which was thankfully unlocked) and threw herself inside. She had already heard stories of Filch and did not want to meet him this late at night. Her being a first year would most likely do nothing to lighten the punishment. Hermione tried to move backward, but bumped into a very solid, warm, breathing thing. She would have screamed, if her mouth hadn't been covered.

"Shhh, he'll hear us." The unfamiliar voice muttered in her ear. Hermione tensed up, running through the limited self protection techniques she knew. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. When I move my hand, don't scream. I think Filch is gone now." The hand slowly dropped from her mouth. Hermione launched herself at her attacker, the pair fell out of the door, which somehow opened during their brief scuffle. Hermione took a look at the mysterious person. He was a scrawny boy, most likely not much older than her, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a look about him that screamed he could become well built, if he could bring himself to care. The boy was still in his school robes, which was adorned with colors of blue and bronze.

"Who are you?" Hermione inquired, peering at him. She had conveniently fallen on top of him and he didn't seem strong enough to push her off.

"I'll tell you if you get the bloody hell off of me!" Hermione stood up and brushed herself off. She held her hand out to the boy, who reluctantly let her pull him to his feet.

"I'm waiting." She crossed her arms and looked into the eyes of the boy. She was slightly taller than him. That was saying something; Hermione was very petite.

"I'm Peter Parker, third year Ravenclaw."

"Hermione Granger, first year Gryffindor." He snorted.

"Where dwell the brave and that nonsense." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what were you doing wandering the castle this late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Peter smirked at her.

"Bold little thing, aren't you? If you must know, I was studying some simple biophysics and lost track of time." Hermione's face contorted in half surprise and half admiration.

"What were you looking for?"

"Just trying to figure out the arrangement of atoms of a mouse's DNA. Now what are you doing up?"

"I was mailing a letter."

"You said you're a Gryffindor right?"

"Yes, so?"

"As of now you're on the south side of the school. No where near your common room or the owlery." Peter pushed up his glasses and turned away.

"Wait-where are you going?" Hermione cursed herself. She hated asking for help, but she would really regret it if she didn't.

"I'm letting you figure it out." Hermione paled; it had just dawned on her how large the school actually was. He smiled at her. "I wasn't going to leave without giving you directions, relax. Go down that hallway, up two flights of moving stairs, and continue left until you climb the flight of circular stairs up the tower. You'll know it by the smell. As for finding the common room after, I'm sorry to say I don't know where it is. I just know it's no where around here and it may be north. Good luck, Hermione." Peter gave her a small wave and continued on his way. Hermione briskly followed Peter's directions. Though she was cold and slightly tired, she didn't regret going on her late night adventure. Actually, she wanted to make a habit of it. How else would she find secret passages? At long last Hermione trudged up the last step leading to the owlery.

"Does anyone want to do me a favor?" Hermione cooed, softly. A large barn owl ruffled his feathers importantly and swooped down in front of her. He stuck out his leg and Hermione fasened her letter to it. The owl nipped her fingers gently, flying off into the night. Hermione watched it for a moment, admiring the small form against the black night. She sighed; now the fun of finding her common room began. Hermione slid down the circular banister all the way to the owlery floor. A pair of familiar strong arms caught her.

"Nice job, I've never seen anyone make it down the whole banister before." Gerorge whistled, impressed.

"Fred, George, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked, leaping out of Fred's arms and landing on her feet.

"Ah we fancied a trip to the kitchens-" Fred said.

"-and we locked Mrs. Norris in a broom closet on the way." George added.

"How did you find me?" The twins shared a secretive look.

"Ask no questions, receive no lies." George said, winking at her. Fred shoved an old piece of parshiment in the pocket of his robe. Hermione smiled at their antics. She linked arms with the pair, yawning.

"Ok, well I won't ask then. Take me to the common room."

"Happy to oblige." Fred said. The boys lifted Hermione and swung her up. They walked in companionable silence, for several minutes. Hermione was dragging her feet along the stone.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" Fred asked, looking concerned. Her breath caught in her throat. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"I'm just tired. And, I guess I'm a little homesick." _and I miss my best friend._ "That's what my father calls me." _and Harry._ "It just surprised me, that's all. You can call me that." Hermione yawned, stumbling a bit. Sure, she was used to staying up late but one can only take so much excitement in one day.

"You look dead on your feet." Geroge said, laughing quietly. Fred scooped her up.

"Hey!" Hermione yelped. "Put me down!"

"As you wish." He laughed, feigning dropping her. She grapped his robes tightly.

"Not like that." Hermione groaned.

"You can't have it both ways." Fred teased, making a face at her. Hermione would have argued, but her eyelids were growing heavy. She was going to thank the twins for taking her back to the common room, but fell asleep before the thought fully registered in her mind.

**Tell me what you think. That buttons there to review!**


	5. Better think of a Plan

**Hello. Wow, talk about a long wait. In my defense, I went on vacation and worked. But hey, the main plot started. For those wondering, Ron is going to slowly fade into the background. I have far too many characters coming into the mix and Ron just doesn't have a place. **

**I shall now thank the reviewers**

**DarkRavie: Thank you so much! I really hope you're liking how the story is progressing.**

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: I will definitely get Dr. Strange involved. Due to him not belonging to light or dark, I am not sure what part he'll play, but he'll be there. And thanks for voting!**

**Jpaulpsy: Thank you so much! Even though I am taking forever, I will not give this story up. Even if it takes years. **

**Penny is Wise: Thank you, I appreciate it! **

**anon: Does Bruce have any kids? What an interesting thought. Guess you'll have to read year 4 or 5 when I post it!**

**Erised101: I really promise I will keep writing! I like the twins too. And they defiantly took Ron's place. I think you'll like Harry in this chapter. **

**On with Chapter 5! **

Hermione yawned, stretching. With a small scream, she landed on the ground. Hermione dusted herself off, taking in her surroundings. She was on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Well, she was now on the floor, but it was nice of the twins to put her on the couch first. Hermione groaned; it was far too early to think. She was only running on a few hours of sleep, if even that. Hermione would never go out at night again. And by that she meant it should be a weekend thing or during the week. So, actually she would be going out frequently and needed to learn how to stay up later.

Taking two steps at a time, Hermione bolted up the stairs. She threw open the door of her room, sighing in relief. Her roommates were still fast asleep. She was the first to get in the shower. Once she got out of the bathroom, the others girls began yawning and moving around. They blinked at her, with bleary eyes. Hermione grabbed her bag, hardly wishing them a good morning (she was rather grouchy when she lacked sleep). She walked briskly out of the open portrait hole. That is until she yet again realized she had no idea where she was going. Hermione really missed Jarvis. She thought she would enjoy being free of her father's personal spy, but it was sort of lonely. Jarvis was like a friend in her pocket (a friend that could direct her to the place that would feed her growling stomach). Sir Nicholas, the ghost, flew out of a wall directly in front of her, disrupting her thoughts.

"Lost?" He asked, voice filled with understanding. Hermione nodded, trying to appear timid. She didn't want a repeat like Peter Parker and thought it was best to play up her innocence. Maybe the hat should have considered Slytherin. She followed Sir Nicholas down the winding halls and down several flights of moving stairs. Despite her delayed start she still made it to breakfast before the rest of the school showed up. Hermione took some French toast, spreading a large amount of jam on top and eggs with hot sauce. The weird breakfast combo was Tony's fault. Well, at least Hermione learned it from him. Only Pepper saw it as a fault.

Suppressing a yawn, Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee, adding a little sugar and milk.

"You're only 11. Already drinking coffee?" He whispered shyly. Hermione stiffened; she already knew it was him. It was like she could feel him enter a room. The whispers that seemed to follow him everywhere only confirmed her thoughts.

"Yes." Hermione replied, curtly. Her lack of response didn't seem to surprise Harry, but Hermione could see the hurt in his vivid green eyes. No, she really shouldn't be looking in his eyes. They were a serious problem to her sanity,

"Hey, I... I um-"

"-spit it out, Harry." He turned red from embarrassment. Harry tried to speak again, but only a strange strangled sound came out. He cleared his throat.

"Well what I'm trying to say..." His voice fell quiet again. Hermione looked unamused. "What happened yesterday..."

"If you can't say it, don't bother. You know what, save your breath. I don't even want to hear it." Hermione knew she was being harsh, but she felt he deserved it. Okay, so maybe that was a lie. She didn't want to hurt again but seeing his broken expression almost made her lose her composure. Before she could change her mind she rose from her seat. Hermione scanned the hall and spotted Peter. He was engrossed in a thick tome, not even noticing when Hermione sat down next to him.

"Good morning." Hermione sang, faking her cheeriness.

"Morning." Peter mumbled. He read for a moment longer before doing a double take. "Hermione?!"

"Yes?" She really didn't understand why he was looking at her like that.

"You can't do that." He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a very stupid child. Which, was highly offensive to Hermione. Even if she had no idea what he was blabbering about.

"Do what?" Peter slammed his head onto the table, making Hermione fear for his sanity.

"Is everything alright?" She grasped his shoulder. He lifted his head slowly, sighing at her.

"No, it most certainly is not. You're at the Ravenclaw table." He thought he finally got her to understand, but he was wrong. Hermione looked completely unconcerned.

"Yes, I am at the Ravenclaw table." Hermione looked at him strangely. It was very concerning to see Peter lose his cool like this. There had to be a nurse or something she could trick him into seeing.

"Hermione you can't sit here. Houses don't mix. You stay at your table and I stay at mine." That seemed very absurd. Peter was a strange boy. Oh well, Hermione could deal with weird.

"Bollocks." Peter's mouth hung open comically. He quickly closed it, trying to maintain some sense of dignity.

"Got quite the mouth on you." Hermione grinned, pouring herself a new cup of coffee. "Seriously, you can't stay here."

"I thought we agreed I could."

"No, you made up your own mind about it. Scram firstie." He was smiling, but there still was a nervous air about him. Looking around, Hermione saw they were receiving a lot of odd looks. Well, except for Harry, who was looking downtrodden.

"I'm not leaving. We're friends, so we can sit together."

"I met you yesterday!"

"So?"

'You're an insufferable brat." Hermione beamed, knowing that she won. Fred and George took the seats across from them.

"So, we're sitting at the Ravenclaw table today." George said, pleasantly. Peter moaned, covering his face.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's not every day that such attractive Gryffindors choose to sit with a scrawny git such as yourself." Fred said, smirking.

"But you two know this doesn't normally happen!" Peter exclaimed, pulling his head out of his hands.

"Ah, screw tradition. Old Dumbles seems to be enjoying it and he's as old as tradition." George said, pointing at the head table. Dumbledore did indeed seem as if Christmas had come early. His eyes were twinkling merrily and he kept motioning to them. McGonagall was humoring the headmaster, while Snape looked like he swallowed an especially sour lemon.

"Well, as long as this isn't a habit." Peter said, finally giving in.

"Of course not-" Geroge said.

"-tomorrow you'll sit at our table." Fred finished. Peter scowled, showing an extremely rude hand gesture. It was very clear this was just an act and he was glad for the company. Sitting away from his fellow housemates only proved his lack of friends. Hermione would have dwelled on it longer, if not for McGonagall handing out their timetables. She had to make a special trip to the Ravenclaw table. She shook her head at the trio of Gryffindors, but gave them a rare smile.

"I look forward to seeing you boys today." McGonagall said, addressing Peter and the twins. As soon as she walked away, George groaned.

"Double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws." Fred exclaimed.

"I know. A whole 3 hours of a difficult class, with a strict teacher." Peter said, shaking his head.

"No, we just meant 3 hours stuck with you." George laughed, swatting Peter. Hermione giggled at their antics. She opened up her own schedule.

_Hermione Jean Granger_  
_Gryffindor First Year_  
_Hogwarts has 7 classes to offer first years, 6 of which alternate between A days and B days. Astronomy is always Wednesdays at midnight._  
_Week One_  
_Monday (A day 1)_  
_Herbology- 9:00am-12:00pm (Double with Hufflepuff)_  
_Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm_  
_History of Magic- 1:00pm- 2:30pm_  
_Potions- 2:40pm- 4:10pm_  
_Tuesday (B day 1)_  
_Transfiguration- 9:00am-10:30am_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts- 10:40am-12:10pm_  
_Lunch- 12:10pm-1:10pm_  
_Charms-1:10pm-4:10pm_  
_(Double with Slytherin)_  
_Wednesday (A day 2)_  
_History of Magic- 9:00am-12:00pm_  
_(Double with Ravenclaw)_  
_Lunch- 12:00pm-1:00pm_  
_Potions- 1:00pm-2:30pm_  
_Herbology- 2:30pm-4:10pm_  
_Astronomy- 12:00am-1:30am_  
_Thursday (B day 2)_  
_Charms- 9:00am-10:30am_  
_Transfiguration- 10:40am-12:10pm_  
_Lunch- 12:10pm-1:10pm_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts- 1:10pm-4:10pm_  
_(Double with Hufflepuff)_  
_Friday (A day 3)_  
_Potions- 9:00am-12:00pm_  
_(Double with Slytherin)_  
_Lunch- 12:00pm-1:00pm_  
_Herbology- 1:00pm-2:30pm_  
_History of Magic- 2:40pm- 4:10pm_  
_Week 2_  
_Monday (B day 3)_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts- 9:00am-10:30am_  
_Charms- 10:40am-12:10pm_  
_Lunch- 12:10pm-1:10pm_  
_Transfiguration- 1:10pm-4:10pm_  
_(Double with Ravenclaw)_  
_Tuesday- A day 1_  
_Wednesday- B day 1_  
_Thursday- A day 2_  
_Friday- B day 2_  
_Every week the classes cycle, in AB and chronological order. Breakfast is served every day at 7:30am until first period and dinner is served 5:30pm to7pm. Remember magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. Use of magic in the corridors will result in punishment. Midterms will take place in mid January and finals will take place in mid June. Study hard and have a fantastic year._

"This is a very informative schedule." Hermione said.

"Everything except a map-" George said.

"-And the rooms the classes are in." Peter added. Fred gasped, looking highly put-out.

"Hey! You can't finish Georgies sentences, only I can!" Fred pouted. His lip was quivering. It was the perfect picture of a child's tantrum.

"Say sorry Peter, Fred is very delicate." Hermione said, sternly. "Wait, there's no map?!" Hermione desperately grabbed the paper and read through it again.

"There's no way there could be a map of the entire school. It's just too large, too many secret passages. I also think Dumbledore believes this will force younger students to make friends with older students or talk to other houses. That or he finds is amusing." Peter said, kindly. Fred and George shared a look. It was the annoying superior look. One that meant they knew something no one else did. Hermione did not like to see people give that look, she was the one that usually gave it. Oh, those boys were in for it. Never underestimate the wrath of a tiny 11 year old witch.

"So, how do I get to Herbology?"Hermione asked, sweetly. She was going to play dumb until she could execute her plan. Which would be great, if she actually had a plan.

"It's pretty hard to miss. Once you go out of the main doors, you'll be able to see the greenhouses." Fred explained. "We can help you find the others."

"I'll hold you to it." Hermione laughed. "Now, I'm heading to the library."

"What for? It's the first day!" George yelped, inching away as if she had a contagious disease.

"I should probably refresh on Herbology before class." Hermione said, shrugging. She downed the remaining contents of her cup and waved.

The halls were just starting to fill with students. Most looked very well rested. They were probably smart enough to go to bed early. Hermione scanned the halls for a friendly face. She spotted an older girl with bright pink hair wearing Hufflepuff robes who looked kind enough to give directions.

"Hey, wait up!" Hermione yelled, stopping the pink haired witch in her tracks. "I'm Hermione Granger and I was just wondering if you could tell me where the library was."

"Wotcher Hermione, I'm Tonks. You're heading the right way. Just down that hall to the left." Tonks said, saluting her. "Ohh, I love your hair!" Hermione thought that was a bit random, especially when Tonks screwed up her face in deep concentration. In a few moments Tonks's hair looked exactly like Hermione's.

"Wow! How did you do that?" She had never heard to a spell that altered appearances so flawlessly.

"I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will."

"That's amazing! Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Tonks waved, stumbling a bit on her robe.

With Tonks's directions, Hermione made it to the library in seconds. She was in awe over the amount of books the library held. There was no way someone could read them all. Hermione scanned the shelves, looking for the right book. What she was looking for had nothing to do Herbology. At long last, she pulled Hogwarts a History off the shelf. Hermione didn't want to grab her own copy. Mainly because she didn't think of looking in that book in the first place. She slipped around the corner, far from the prying eyes of the hawk-like librarian. The sorting hat was as old as the school itself. She hoped she could find something about it in the book. Unfortunately, there was only a small paragraph, located on the last page of the book.

_The Sorting Hat is thought to be nearly as ancient as the school itself. It once was a normal hat, belonging to Godric Gryffindor. The founders all animated the hat. This would let students be sorted after the founders were dead. It would take powerful-_

And that was it. The book just stopped. Hermione ran up to the front counter.

"Is there a second Hogwarts a History?" Hermione asked, breathlessly. The librarian looked slightly pleased about an eager student willing to read, but mostly irraitated at a child touching her precious books.

"Of course not. A new book comes out every fifty years. Every event is in chronological order." She answered, snifily.

"But it's not finished! It just stops." Hermione set the book down on the counter and flipped to the last page.

"Yes, I am aware. The Hogwarts a History books we have here are newer additions. The original Hogwarts a History is priceless. That is most likely the one you are searching for. Unfortunately, that particular copy hasn't been seen sense the founding days. So, I guess you're out of luck." She looked fairly sorry. Well as sorry as she could look.

"Thanks, for your help." Hermione sighed, heading out the door. She followed the trail of first year Gryffindors out of the huge front doors.

There was a cheerful looking witch, covered in dirt. She was standing outside the greenhouses and gestured for the students to sit down.

"Hello chaps, I am Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house." Professor Sprout greeted. The Hufflepuff students nervously smiled at her, while the Gryffindors shreaded the grass. Stupid uncivilized classmates. Harry was sitting with Ron, across Hermione. Not that she noticed or anything. She was very interested in-er greenhouse care.

"And you'll be starting in which greenhouse this year?" Professor Sprout asked. Hermione shot her hand into the air.

"Greenhouse one." Hermione answered, promptly. That was too easy.

"Very good Mrs..."

"Granger."

"Well, take 10 points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed. If she keep answering correctly, they were shoe-ins for the house cup.  
The end of the hour came quickly. Hermione heaved up her book bag and started the trek up to the castle. The sun was beating on her thick hair, making her wish she knew a good cooling charm.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called, running next to her.

"Yes?" She replied, irritated.

"I'm really, really sorry. I don't know what came over me on the train. I just wanted Ron to like me, but I was so stupid." She could feel herself relenting.

"Go on."

"I won't do something like that again. It's not worth it."

"Oh, stop giving me the puppy dog eyes. I'm not mad at you anymore." Harry smiled with obvious relief. "What are you going to do about Ron?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still friends with him, but I don't know what to do." He frowned, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I'm friends with his twin brothers and I'm sure they're not going to want to hang out with him." Actually, she knew they didn't want to. Ron was 2 years younger and about 10 more immature.

"So...?"

"So, we're not going to see much of each other. At least until we figure this out." Harry hugged her tightly. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I've missed you." They hugged a while longer, until Ron's voice broke them apart.

"Harry? Where'd you go?" They could hear footsteps getting steadily louder.

"You should probably go. I'm going to eat with some friends and you should be with Ron." Hermione walked off before he could change her mind.  
It was now Friday and Hermione couldn't believe the day she was having. Double potions with the Slytherins was an absolute atrocity. It should have been illegal. Professor Snape and the Slytherin students were horrible on their own. Together was absolute madness. She also hadn't seen much of Harry lately. They only had time to talk between meals. At least today she had a plan. This was to be the day she enlisted Fred and George's help to find out what the hat meant. They knew something and she was not going to let it go.

"I don't like that look 'Mione. You're planning something big and I don't trust it." Peter said, interrupting her thoughts. Today he sat at the Gryffindor table. Depending on who arrived first was the table the 4 friends sat at. It was still odd to the other students, but Peter had finally warmed up to it.

"Well, if it's any consolation you have nothing to worry about." Hermione said, innocently. Peter shook his head in disbelief. He pitted the poor saps who would be on the receiving end of her crazy scheme. Those "poor saps" just happened to sit down next to him. Not that Peter knew they were going to suffer a good old fashioned interogation. He was blissful in his ignorance.

"Afternoon." George greeted, saluting the pair.

"So, how many points did you earn for us today?" Fred inquired.

"20, so far. How many did you both lose?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows in a very McGonagall like fashion.

"20...each." George said, nonchalantly. Hermione winced. And they wondered why Gryffindor hadn't won the house cup in years.

"Once again, I'm glad you're not in my house." Peter laughed, good naturedly. The twins scowled at him.

"It's not our fault Professor Kettleburn had a perfectly good cage of Niffers lying around-." George said, devilishly.

"-and that he had something shinny on his-" Fred added, loudly. Thankfully, Peter covered his mouth in time. One of the things the twins lacked was, unfortunately, a filter. Needless to say, Hermione learned a lot of new things. Even through Peter's valient efforts to shut the twins up.

"You two are impossible. I mean, you never plan a prank like that unless you aren't going to get caught." Hermione scoffed, waving her hands. The three boys stared at her, jaws slack.

"Come again?" George asked, cleaning out his ear with his finger.

"Oh please. As if I'm just a boring bookworm." Hermione said, looking amused at the boys shock.

"Well, obviously not." Fred whistled. Oh, she had them right where she wanted them.

"I'd love to help you with your next prank." Hermione offered. Peter gave her a searching look. He was too smart for his own good. Or rather Hermione's own good. He may not know what she was planning, but he now knew the twins were apart of it. He nodded his head slightly at Hermione. She knew he wasn't going to give her away.

"So after class, meet us in the common room." Fred said, his voice ozzing excitement.

"Why not the Astronomy Tower after curfew?" Hermione suggested. She did not want to be over heard.

"Brilliant." The twins chorused. Oh they were so in for it.

And this is how Hermione once again found herself wandering around at midnight. This time, she actually knew where she was going. And there were even more stairs than the Owlery. There were 453 stairs total this time. During her astronomy class there was only 356 stairs. Stupid magic staircase. At least she regularly exercised so she didn't break a sweat.

Fred and George were already there. They were sitting at a crudely transfigured desk with lopsided chairs. The table was littered in parchment and quills. Wow, they sure were efficient when it came to pranking. If only they were like this with homework. She needed to focus.

"INCARCEROUS!" Hermione shouted, a bit too enthusiastically. The twins were bound by ropes, with a slight amount of wiggle room. The incarcerous spell was highly advanced magic and Hermione honestly didn't expect it to work. She felt a little weak, but still well enough to follow through on her plan.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" George yelped, struggling against the binds.

"This will all make sense if you answer honestly." Hermione said, branching her wand threateningly.

"Is it wrong that I'm completely terrified?" Fred gulped, actually serious.

"See, fear is good. Fear means I'm going to get answers." Hermione cooed, breaching the twin's personal space. It was hilarious how they cowered.

"What is it that you want to know?" George asked. He was unconcerned about the information. Maybe not the wand. That could be an issue. However, Fred was not underestimating Hermione. He knew she had a good reason for drastic measures.

"I know both of you know something about the Sorting Hat's warning." Hermione said, bluntly. It was better just to catch them off guard. And indeed she did. Whatever they were expecting, it definitely wasn't that.

"Hermione that's ridiculous." George scoffed.

"Than look me in my eyes and tell me that." Hermione growled, dangerously. Her glare could put Snape's to shame.

"Wait! How do you know about that?!" Fred exclaimed, throwing the ropes off of himself. He quickly untied Geroge and advanced on Hermione. This definitely wasn't going according to plan. ABORT MISSION. Hermione tried to run out the door but fell forward due to a well timed tripping jinx. Oh this really wasn't going well. Hermione found herself sitting in another poorly transfigured chair.

"Biscuit?" Fred offered, handing Hermione a tray.

"You brought food?" Hermione wondered, shaking her head. Well, stranger things had happened.

"Of course. We also brought tea." George said. This was the worst interogation ever. It was more like a screwed up tea party. She cautiously accepted the food. It was here before they knew what she wanted so it shouldn't be poisoned.

"So, should we have a civil chat about this?" Fred said, pouring Hermione a cup of tea.

"I suppose. I would have anyway, but you wouldn't have cooperated- don't give me that look, you know I'm right." Hermione said, dropping some sugar in her tea.

"You're probably right. But seriously, what are we going to do?" Fred said, running his hand through his hair. It stuck up in odd bunches.

"But you do think it's a warning?" Hermione prompted, she had to know.

"Definitely. The problem is, we've never heard one ourselves. That hat has only greeted. And the issue is, no one else knows what's going on. Well, no one that cares." George said, looking frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"All of our family knows about this hero stuff-"

"-problem is our Dad isn't always around-"

"-especially with our older brothers-"

"-Dad liked to go on a lot of trips, but he's home more often now."

"So its up to us?" Hermione sighed. Then she brightened. This could be an actual mission. One she wouldn't be in trouble for conducting. Going to a magic boarding school was way more useful than she thought it be.

"Yep. I have no idea what we're going to do. Where do we start?" Fred asked, grabbing a paper and quill. Hermione wished she had a camera. She may never see Fred taking notes again.

"Well first we need to find out how accurate that hat has been before. I mean, we don't even know if what it predicted will even come to pass." Hemione said.

"Great idea, expect there's no real records of that ratty thing anywhere." George muttered. That was impressive. Hermione didn't think he had set foot in any library before.

"Oh there is one record that I know of. We need to find the original copy of Hogwarts a History." Hermione said, simply. As if she suggested they find a spare quill.

"Just the original copy of Hogwarts a History. No big deal." Fred laughed, trying to make light of a very stressful situation.

"It hasn't been seen in centuries, Centuries 'Mione. Probably sense the founders." George said.

"Which means what?" Hermione pressed. The twins eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"It's still in the school."

**And thus the mystery starts! How do this tie into the Stone? Why exactly do the twins know about this? Why is the author asking you so many questions? **

** Love it? Hate it? Gotta review so I know!**


End file.
